PROTOTYPE KYUUBI
by Raidori
Summary: Since he was seven years old and taken from the hopital he has been experimented on and has become PROTO-TYPE KYUUBI. NaruSaku LEMONS eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto (but god i wish i did)

Now on to the story enjoy or don't whatever

"yo"-talking

'what up'-thinking

PROTO-TYPE KYUUBI

Heh. I still can't believe it's been twelve years since my parents were murdered. Twelve years since Sakura-chan and I became best friends. Finally twelve years since I became _PROTO-TYPE KYUUBI _or just _PROTO-TYPE K_ for short. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my story.

'Hmph. I still can't believe that it's been that long. Damn _AKATSUKI_ taking me from the hospital when I was seven!' I thought as I lie there in my bed.

As I lie there I heard footsteps from outside in the hallway most likely a doctor to wake me up.

"Alright wake up!!It's time for you to '_play_' with _TYPE S_" He said as he walked in my room.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said as I got out of my bed.

He came over and slapped an obidience collar on my neck damn I hate these things. While wearing these things they person with the control can send electricty through the damned thing and it hurts like hell. He lead me to the door and kicked me out into the hallway and it caused me to smash my shoulder on the wall.

"Hey watch it that hurt dammit!" I growled at him.

"Tch.Like I really care now get goin." He answered as he pushed me farther down the hall.

While we walked down the hall and closer to the courtyard I saw other experiments being lead out of there cells for only who knows what. After a while we were at the door to the courtyard he took off the collar and pushed me outside or inside the courtyard I'm not sure. I mean it looks as though it's outside it has trees and benches. At the same time walls surround the place keeping closed but if you look up you can see the sky or at least I think it's the sky. Once inside I looked around for a bit and saw her sitting on a bench.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!!" I yelled as I waved and smiled.

She looked up from her seat and gave me a weak smile plus a wave. I walked over and sat down next to her. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were red and puffy a clear sign she had been crying. Even worse she wasn't talking like she usually does the silence was getting to me so I decided to ask her something.

"Um Sakura-chan is something wrong?"

She didn't respond instead just sat there and looked at the ground and pushed her index fingers together.

"Hey Sakura-chan if somethings wrong you know you can tell me right?" I told her.

For a while all she did was sit there and her lower lip trembled. Then without warning she launched her arms around my neck and started crying into my shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun they told me that they're not sure I'm still good enough to experiment on so they're gonna send me to the arena!" She said while tears flowed down her cheeks.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her there while she cried.

"Shhh. Sakura-chan I'm sure you'll do just fine so please stop crying." I told her.

"That's easy for you to say you've been to the arena ten times already!" She said.

I would've said something back but she was right,so I just tightened my grip on her. I held there while she cried and just kept telling me the things that were stressing her out.

"sniff I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'm just so worried." She said after she calmed down a bit.

"It's okay Sakura-chan I understand I was probably even more worried than you the first time I went into the arena." I said as I rubbed her back.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave her forehead a kiss. She giggled and put her head back on my shoulder. After a while I looked down and noticed she was sleeping I smiled and laid her down on the bench. No sooner had I done that,our doctors came in and took us back to our cells. Once I was back in my cell I decided to lay down on my bed and try to not to think about Sakura-chan going to the arena but of course trying not to think about that made me think about it even more. Even though those thoughts were in my mind I was able to go to sleep. While I was sleeping I had a dream about the first day I met Sakura-chan.

_DREAM_

_"Get in there boy!" A random doctor said as he pushed a seven year old me in the courtyard._

_Once inside I saw a girl around my age with pink hair and emerald colored eyes._

_"U-um hi m-my name's Sakura Haruno what's yours?" She asked me while looking at the ground._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Sakura-chan." I answered and put my hand out to shake her's._

_She tensed up when I put my hand out and backed up a bit. I looked at her in a confused manner._

_"I-I'm sorry it's just I'm really shy." She told me._

_"It's okay. Hey I'm kinda bored let's do something you can choose." I said._

_"I get to choose what we get to do?" She asked like if she never got the choice._

_"Uh yeah why wouldn't you?" I asked clearly confused._

_"Never mind how about we play tag?" She said._

_"Okay sure." I said as I walked over to her and said "By the way YOU'RE IT!" with that I tagged her and ran off._

_"Hey no fair!" She yelled as she ran after me._

_For what felt like hours we played tag until the doctors came and got us. I turned and waved good bye to her as did she to me._

I was awoken by several loud bangs at my cell door. I rolled over and saw the doctor standing there with Sakura-chan. He pushed her in and closed the door. Once the door was closed Sakura-chan rushed over and threw her arms around my neck.

"Sakura-chan what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Sheesh don't you remember if you win in the arena they let you pick your reward besides leaving her and I chose to spend the day with you." She told me.

"Alright that's great Sakura-chan!" I said as I lifted her in the air.

She giggled and placed her legs around my waist.

"Uh Sakura-chan what're you mmph!" I never finished my sentence because she covered my mouth with hers.

For a couple of seconds I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and leaned further into the kiss. After about three minutes we seperated for some much needed air.

"I've wanted to repay for that day you made me feel better by kissing me and I'm gald I decided to kiss you it." She said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Heh. Ya know so am I Sakura-chan." I told her.

"Really?" She asked and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes I am." I answered her and kissed her.

"There now we're even." I said.

She let out a sigh and put her head back on my shoulder. I stood there for a while then decided to go sit down on my bed. After sitting down for a while I looked at Sakura-chan and noticed she was sleeping. A gave out a small chuckle and leaned my head back against the wall. About three minutes later a doctor walked in with two trays full of food.

"Here chow time you two." He said as he placed the trays down and walked out of the cell.

Sakura-chan let out a small moan as she felt me move and tightened her grip on me.

"Sakura-chan c'mon time to eat wake up." I said as I lightly shook her.

She shook her head from side to side pretty much saying 'no'. With a huff I picked her up and went over to the trays. I bent down and picked them up and went back to the bed.

"sigh To bad Sakura-chan is asleep guell I'll have to eat all this food myself." I said in a teasing voice.

After hearing that her eyes shot open and she grabbed her tray. She sat down in my lap and proceeded to eat her food which wasn't as bad as it looked. Once we were done eating she stretched her arms and yawned. Then she leaned her head back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her stomach she tilted her head and looked up at me then asked.

"Naruto-kun we've been best friends for awhile and just a little bit ago we kissed. So I was wondering if you'll um be my boyfriend?"

"Heh. Of course I'll be your boyfriend Sakura-chan. Or as close as I can be to being your boyfriend." I answered her.

She smiled and lifted her head and kissed me. I kissed back and we stayed like that for about two minutes. We seperated and she placed her head back on my chest she closed her eyes then fell asleep. I followed her example and did the same thing but,before I went to sleep I kissed her head she smiled then I leaned my head on the wall. When I woke up a doctor came in to take Sakura-chan back to her cell.

"Alright _TYPE-S _your day with _PROTO-TYPE K_ is done." He said.

She pouted and got up out of my lap. Just before she was gonna go out the door she turned around and gave me a wave good bye as I did to her. Once they were both gone I laid down on my bed and before I knew it I was asleep. While I was sleeping I had a dream about the day when Sakura-chan was robbed of her innocence.

_DREAM_

_I was out in the courtyard sitting on a bench waiting for Sakura-chan.I was fourteen it had already been seven years since I met her. I heard the door open and saw Sakura-chan get pushed in the courtyard. She had her arms wrapped around her and was shaking furiously. Worried I walked over to her and put my arms on her shoulders._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She yelled at me._

_Shocked I let go of her and backed away from her. She looked up at me and her eyes widened._

_"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to yell at you." She said as she stepped closer to me._

_"I-It's okay Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" I asked her._

_She shook her head from side to side and lunged at me. She placed her arms around my chest and started to cry into my chest I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Sakura-chan did they do something to you?" I asked now very worried._

_"N-N-Naruto-kun t-they RAPED ME!" She cried and buried her head farther into my chest._

_"WHAT!! those bastards!" I yelled and started to get out of her embrace._

_I was about to get out and stomp over to the door when Sakura-chan wrapped her arms around me again._

_"Sakura-chan please let go of me." I said as calmly as I could._

_"No Naruto-kun please don't go I need you right now." She cried into my back._

_"Okay I won't leave." I said as I turned around in her arms and hugged her again._

_"P-Promise?" She asked me._

_"Yeah Sakura-chan I promise. I promise so long as I live I'll never leave you." I answered her._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said._

_"Sakura-chan do you think you'll feel better if you talk about it?" I asked her._

_She nodded her head and we went to sit down on the bench._

_"Okay Sakura-chan tell me what happened I'm all ears." I told her while still hugging her._

_"Okay it started like every other day the doctor came in and woke me up. He came up to me and placed an obidience collar on my neck I asked what was going on he didn't say anything just lead me out of my cell. We kept walking until we came to a room which I didn't even knew existed he pushed me inside he came in after me. Once inside he started to rip my clothes off until I was standing in fornt of him completely naked. I was gonna ask what was going on again but suddenly a door opened and walked in three people wearing masks that only covered thier eyes. The doctor turned around and walked out I turned back to the three men. Before I even could register what was going on thier hands were all over me groping me. They touched my ass and foundled my breasts I was gonna protest when all of a sudden one of them kissed me forcefully. They forced me to the ground and without warning one of them put thier penis in me it hurt so bad I cried but one of them silenced me by forcing thier penis in my mouth. I struggled but soon found out there was nothing I could do and just gave up and let them continue the whole time crying. The one who wasn't doing anything somehow was able to lift me and force his penis into my asshole it hurt even worse. Then after awhile I felt the one in my mouth start to pulse and he ejaculated inside my mouth and on my face. Not long after that the one in my ass did the same only he let it all out in my ass. Three minutes or so the one in my vagina started to cum only he had the kindness not to let it out inside me instead he took it out and came on my stomach. Once they were all done I curled up into a ball and started to shake they left the room. A doctor came in the room and forced me to stand up he gave me some fresh clothes. He lead back outside the room and into the courtyard and that leads me to where we are now." She explained to me._

_I just held her with one arm while the other arm lifted her chin to look at me._

_"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked me._

_"Shhh. Don't worry." I said as I leaned closer to her._

_Once we were close enough I kissed her. She just sat there for a second then kissed me back she ran her tounge over my bottom lip asking for entrance I let her in with no objections. Our tounges wrestled for dominence for a bit. We had to seperate for air we looked at eachother my hand still under her chin._

_"There all better now?" I asked her._

_She smiled with a few tears still running down her cheeks and nodded._

_"Good. Now stop crying it hurts me when you cry." I said as I wiped her tears away._

_She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. The doctors came in and tried to take Sakura-chan away but I held her tighter. One of them slapped a collar on my neck and sent a painful wave of electricity threw my body. I invoulntary let go of her and the doctor dragged her off I looked at her while she tried to get out of his grip. She held her arms out to me as if begging for me to run to her and take her away from the bastard. I put head down there was nothing I could do about it and it killed me inside. The other doctor came up behind me and dragged me back to my cell. Once there he took my collar off and pushed me inside I fell on the floor hard but I didn't even care I just closed my eyes and laid there._

**well there was my first chapter **

**hit that reveiw button and tell me what ya think I don't care if it's praise or not I just want feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yea heres the 2nd chapter**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto (sob)**

PROTO-TYPE KYUUBI

I was awoken by many loud bangs at my cell door. With a groan I rolled over and saw a doctor come in and put a collar on my neck. He forced me up and lead me out into the hallway.

"Um any chance on you telling me what's goin on?" I asked him.

He just kept eyes forward and kept leading me farther into the hall. Once we reached a door I knew what was goin on I was being sent to the arena again. He pushed the door open and pushed me inside. He came over and took off my collar.

"Welcome _PROTO-TYPE K_." A faceless person said.

I looked up at them sitting there all smug like nothing could happen to them. The one who gave me the welcome here looking at me with a look in his eyes that could've only been described as anticipation.

"YO!! What's the deal why wasn't told about me going to the arena before this?!" I shouted at them.

"Hmph. Now where's the fun in letting you know you'll be going to the arena?" The same person answered me.

"Aw. Forget it let's just get this started." I said.

"Gladly." He said while pressing a button.

After he pressed the button a bunch of doors opened and instead of the basic fighting droids coming out they were _AKATSUKI_ soldiers in basic combat armor.

"Hey what's the deal why am I fighting these people?!" I asked confused.

"Well you've gotten too strong for simple machines so we decided to put your skills to the test. You see their helmets have scanners that read your movements perfectly and tell the wearer how to either dodge or deflect it considering they are fast enough, we call this little enhancement the _SHARINGAN._" He finished.

"But enough of this idle chit chat. Soldiers ATTACK!!" He said once again.

After that being said they all began to charge at me I took in a deep breath and exhaled it. I dropped into my original fighting stance and waited for the first soldier to get close enough. One soldier tried to attack me from the front but I gave him a hard kick to the face. Then a soldier came up from behind me and attempted to punch I back flipped over him then turned so his back was facing me. I punched him as hard as I could in the middle of his spine as I watched him crumple to the ground another soldier got behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist in an attempt to hold me in place. While he was holding me another soldier charged at me from the front I lifted my legs and leaned back. Once the soldier got in striking distance I put my feet on their shoulders and pushed off. While in the air I was able to smash the soldier who was holding me head into the ground. Wave after wave of soldiers came after me but even with their little _SHARINGAN_ attachment they weren't fast enough to block or evade.

"Okay that's enough. _PROTO-TYPE K_ it seems that you are in need of another "upgrade". So now you will be escorted to the surgery room where they will begin." He said.

With that a couple of surgeons came in and lead off to the surgery room. Once there they placed me on the table and knocked me out. I don't how long I was out all I did know was that my back and eyes hurt like hell. I looked up at the clock in there if I remember correctly we got in here at about 12:00 P.M. and the clock read 7:00 P.M. so seven hours of surgery.

"Ah good your awake." One of the surgeons said and smiled underneath his surgical mask.

"Uh yeah so what exactly did you guys do to me?" I asked while trying to ignore the pain.

"Well we don't know if you've noticed but now you have orange fox ears ontop of your head and no human ears." He said.

I felt and sure enough I no longer had human ears but fox ears ontop my head. With a groan I let the man continue.

"Also we have given you the _SHARINGAN _which might be the cause of the pain in your eyes, we believe it will generously help you with your fighting abilities. We were surprisingly able to actually give you a pair of wings which is definately the cause of your back pain. The wings are only to be used for the most dangerous occasions for they force themselves out of your back splitting the skin and causing you to bleed pretty bad. Finally we have given you the ability to charge lightning through your body the darker it is the stronger it is remember that." He explained.

I gave him a nod and fell back asleep. Before I knew it I was back in my cell being woken up to play with Sakura-chan again. I got off my bed and let the doctor come over and put a collar on me. He lead me out of my cell and into the courtyard. I let my eyes adjust to the light and saw Sakura-chan sitting on the bench. She must have saw me because she got up and ran over to me.

"Naruto-kun!" She squealed as she hugged me.

"Hey Sakura-chan." I replied as I hugged her back.

She lead me back to the bench and we sat down. I wasn't even on the bench for fourty seconds when she jumped in my lap and began to kiss me.

"So I heard someone here got a new "upgrade"." She said after she was done attacking my lips.

"Yeah I did but my back is still really sore." I answered her.

"Awwww. Poor Naruto-kun here lie down let me massage your back." She said.

I nodded and laid down on the bench while she began to rub my back. Her massage felt so good as opposed to the pain I felt since the operation I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ohhhh. You like that Naruto-kun?" She asked.

I nodded again and let her continue with her massage. She kept going for about five minutes until the doctors came in and seperated us. Once the doctors got me outside the courtyard they lead me to the training room to practice how to use my lightning. After about a week of training and spending time with Sakura-chan they told me it was once again time for me to fight in the arena just to see if my new abilities worked properly.

"Well you've shown great progress _PROTO-TYPE K_ but now let's see how you hold up against your fellow experiments." With the leader of the group who were watching pushed a button and other experiments came in the room.

I activated my _SHARINGAN_ and waited for them to attack me. One of the experiments attacked me and I delievered a lightning charged punch to his gut and a lightning charged knee to his face. Another EX(experiment is a mouthful) come at me I did a simple backflip over him and on my way down I kicked him in the back of the head. Once he fell down I saw an EX come at me with their fist raised I saw it perfectly and dodged with expert timing. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder into another on coming EX they fell down unconcious. More and more EXs came at me it was getting really old really fast. After awhile the lights were turned off.

"Hmph. Let's see how strong he is when he can't even see." The leader said.

Little did they know with my new fox ears I had a hightened sense of hearing I could hear every foot step and the wind when it rushed past their limbs when the EXs punched or kicked. Hell I think that without the lights I was even stronger than before. It went as before with them trying to hit me but failing until I heard the footsteps of one person and by how light their steps were I'd say it was a woman. She circled around me once she was close enough I turned grabbed her shoulder and charged lightning through my other arm. I pinned her to the ground and held my lightning charged arm abover her. As I got closer I could see who they were my eyes widened in surprise of all people it could've been it had to be her.

"S-Sakura-chan?" I asked.

All she did was stare at me with emotionless eyes because of the obidience collar she was forced to wear.

"What's wrong _PROTO-TYPE K_ finish _TYPE S_ now!" The leader yelled at me.

"NO! I won't hurt her." I yelled back as I got off of her

"How unfortunate." He said and flicked a couple of switches.

All the lights turned back on and all the EX's collars fell off. Sakura-chan's eyes widened she got up and latched herself onto my arm.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" She asked obviously scared.

"Shh it's okay Sakura-chan." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

Then the doors opened again and _AKATSUKI_ soldiers walked in and took all the EXs away including Sakura-chan.

"It would seem that _PROTO-TYPE K_ is still in need of some adjustments take him back to his cell." The leader said as he got up from his seat.

One of the soldiers came up and dragged me back to my cell. I sat in there for awhile and then a doctor came in with a cart filled with bottles of pills along with jars of weird colored liquids. He picked some up shook 'em around a bit put them down and picked up another bottle.

"So why was his magisty so pissed?" I asked him.

"It's simple really." He answered.

"Really tell me 'cuz im lost." I said.

"You see you were created to be the ultimate weapon designed to kill so when you wouldn't kill _TYPE S_ and all you did was knock out the other experiments it seemed that as an experiment you failed." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After he said that it all clicked in my mind no wonder they gave me all the really dangerous abilities they wanted me to be the ultimate killing machine. Heh well if that's what they want that's what they'll get. Without warning I jumped off my bed and onto the doctor I charged lightning through my fist. I reeled my fist back and slammed it down into his throat blood began to bubble up from his throat and spray onto my face. After I was sure he was dead I took my fist back and took the gun out of his blood stained lab coat. I ran out of my cell and down the hall until I came across a lone soldier. I ran up behind him and held him with my forearm around his neck in a strangle hold while I held the gun up against the side of his head.

"Take me to _TYPE S_ NOW!!" I said as I pressed the gun harder into his head.

He nodded and began to walk farther down the hall. Oddly enough I didn't see anyone, doctors, soldiers, or even other experiments no one it was really creepy. We kept walking until he stopped infront of a door marked _TYPE S_.

"W-We're here please let me go." He said.

I was where I needed to be so I struck him with the butt of the gun he crumpled to the ground unconcious. I looked at him on the ground for awhile then turned my attention to the cell door.

"Sakura-chan you in there?" I asked hoping she was.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" She answered.

"Yeah now get as far away from the door as you can okay." I told her.

"Okay no problem." She said.

I built as much lightning in my arm and watched as it went from a light blue to pitch black. I turned my eyes back to the door and forced my arm through it. Once it was through I grabbed the edge of the hole I had made and pulled with as much strength as I could build and before it I knew it the door flew right off it's hinges.

"It's okay Sakura-chan I'm here." I said as I walked in with my arms open.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" She asked as she latched herself onto me.

"Sakura-chan it's time for us to get out of here c'mon." I told her as took her out of the cell.

We ran down the hallway when a thought occured to me we couldn't go outside with these pathetic rags we called clothes it would be obvious that we were runaway experiments. So I kept my eyes open for a room that might provide new clothes or something. After awhile I saw a room conveniently labeled supplies so I ran towards the room with Sakura-chan in tow. Once we were there I noticed that it required a key code. I was standing trying to think of what it might be when all a sudden Sakura-chan went and hit six numbers on the keypad then the door opened. She stood there with a smile.

"How did? When did? Aw forget it good job Sakura-chan!" I said as I went up and kissed her.

We went inside and noticed that there were a bunch of cubbies with labels at the bottom for who that cubby belonged to. We both found ours and began to change out of our rags and into these new clothes. I took out my outfit and began to put it on.(A.N:I would mess up how it looked so just imagine a Soldier 1st class outfit from FF7 crisis core with an orange stripe on the side of both pant legs.) also I noticed that there was a black coat that went down halfway past my shins the inside was colored blood red. I looked in again and noticed that there was a two-handed sword in there as well.(A.N: again just imagine Zack's sword from FF7 crisis core). I looked over and noticed Sakura-chan was in here outfit as well(A.N: just imagine her outfit from shipuuden only tighter).

"Wow ya know Sakura-chan with that outfit on you look hotter than normal." I told her

"Your not half bad your self big boy." She said while she blushed.

I walked over and put an arm around her waist and we walked back into the hall. We ran until we found a door marked EXIT. We looked at eachother and shrugged we walked out the door. Finally we were free from that awful place or so I thought.

**so yea there's the end of this chapter**

**Oh and TMI the sharingan looks exactly the same**


	3. Chapter 3

**to all my readers who actually enjoy this story this is a quick Authors Note (duh)**

**just to let ya'll know the LEMON will either appear in the official chapter 3 or chapter 4**

**and of course it will occur between Naruto and Sakura it will most likely be in Sakura's P.O.V**

**so yeah that's just a quick heads up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter three whoo!!**

PROTO-TYPE KYUUBI

Once we were outside I was tempted to take Sakura-chan's hand and go back inside to _AKATSUKI_. Before I could do anything Sakura-chan took my hand in her's and lead me into the city. When I imagined the city this is not what I had in mind almost everywhere you looked their were buildings falling apart wooden boards covered broken windows doors were hanging off their hinges. Families were huddling together for warmth stray dogs and cats fighting for food.

"Um excuse me sir but are we in the slums of the city?" I asked a man sitting next to a fire.

"Hah! Good one my young friend why we are in the middle class area." He said with a smile.

No way! Was the thought that came to my mind. I can't believe it and I thought we had it bad in that god forsaken building. I looked at Sakura-chan and noticed that she looked as if she was about to toss her lunch, I followed where her gaze was focused on and I was about to do the same thing. There in the corner of a semi dark alley three men were actually cooking their dead friend and getting their knives and forks ready. I put my arm around Sakura-chan's shoulders and pulled her in towards my chest she grabbed onto the fabric of my shirt and attempted to hold back her sobs. I lead her away form the sight and farther into the city.

"Naruto-kun that was disgusting." She said as she still held onto me.

"I know but don't worry they're gone now." I told her.

She let go of me and looked around when she saw I was telling the truth she let out a sigh of relief. She took my hand again and we went farther into the city I don't know how long we walked it felt like hours. When we stopped we found that we were in what seemed to be the upper class of the city there were buildings that looked like they were brand new. People walked along the city's sidewalk and greeted each other. Kids were running around playing while their parents watched. I looked down and noticed Sakura-chan had a smile on her face I put my arm around her waist and gave her a light tug towards me. She looked up and smiled even wider I smiled back.

"Um Naruto-kun aren't we going to need a place to stay?" She asked.

I nodded and looked around I couldn't find anyplace that looked like an apartment or a hotel. So I walked up to a woman holding her baby.

"Um excuse me miss but do you know where I can find an apartment?" I asked her.

"Why yes if you go down the road and take the second right there should be an apartment complex." She answered with a smile.

I thanked her and took Sakura-chan's hand then lead her down the road. True to her word there was an apartment complex down the road we went inside the office. Inside was a woman probably in her early thirties maybe late twenties.

"Um excuse me?" Sakura-chan asked her.

"Hmmm?" The woman hummed as she turned around.

"Are there any empty apartments?" I asked this time.

"Um let me see." She said as she flipped through a very large book.

After about five minutes of flipping she stopped, looked up and smiled.

"Yes infact there's one left." She said.

"Alright how much?" I asked.

She just laughed as if she had heard the funniest joke ever.

"You two aren't from around her are you?" She asked after she was finished laughing.

We shook our heads no.

"Well that explains it you see in these apartments everythings free and every apartment comes with a fridge, T.V., electricity, gas, and of course a bed." She explained.

"Um alright we'll take it." Sakura-chan said.

The lady behind the counter smiled and handed me a key. We thanked her and walked to our new place it took a couple of minutes because obviously neither of us had been there before. Once we were there I unlocked the door and we walked inside. The place smelled of new paint it kinda made me woozy we made our wau through the place and sure enough everything the woman in the office had listed was there. We walked into the bedroom and saw a king sized bed I walked over to it and sat down on it. Sakura-chan followed suit and plopped down next to me she leaned her head down on my shoulder.

"Naruto-kun I think you should get a haircut I mean it drags on the floor that can't be good." She said.

"Well I think you need a haircut as well Sakura-chan." I told her.

She nodded and got up I placed my sword on the bed and followed her out the door. We walked out of the apartment locked it and continued out back into the city. We wandered around until we found the barber it had one of those old school red,white,blue spinning poles. We went inside and took a seat waiting for our turn.

"Next." The barber called.

Sakura-chan got up and sat down on the weird chair. She raised her hand as to where she wanted it cut a little below her neck. He began to cut when something dawned on me we didn't have any money or so I thought I began to dig and found a wallet in my coat pocket. I opened the wallet and noticed there was A LOT of cash in there more than enough to pay for one-thousand haircuts. I looked over and noticed he was motioning for me to sit down where Sakura-chan had just been. I walked over plopped down and asked.

"Hey how much will this cost us?" I asked him.

"First times free don't worry about it." He said while he began cutting my hair.

After about five minutes of straight cutting he was finally done.(A.N: Like before just imagine Zack's hair from FF7 crisis core) I got out of the chair thanked him and took Sakura-chan's hand then walked out the door.

We walked for a bit when I heard a growl come from Sakura-chan's stomach.

"Heh. Guess someone's hungry huh?" I said as I poked her belly.

"D-Don't! Um but yeah I am." She said.

"Alright c'mon let's go get something to eat." I told her as we walked farther into the city.

Good thing I remembered where the complex was because we might've gotten lost. After awhile we were outside a place called Ichiraku's ramen.(A.N: c'mon I had to throw it in.)

We went inside and sat down on a couple of empty stools.

"Hello what can I get for you two tonight?" A girl who looked to be about twenty-three asked us.

"Um that depends what cha got" I asked back.

"Well the special tonight is miso beef ramen." She told us.

"Hmmm? Well okay I guess I'll have three bowls please." I said.

"Okay and what about you miss?" She asked once again.

"I'll have two bowls of the same." Sakura-chan answered.

She wrote some stuff on her little notepad nodded her head and went back into the kitchen. After awhile she came back out with three bowls of ramen set two down for me and one for Sakura-chan she said the other bowls would be out shortly. She left then Sakura-chan and I began eating.

"You know Naruto-kun this is like a date." Sakura-chan said.

"Heh. Yeah I guess it is Sakura-chan." I said as I leaned over and kissed her.

Once we were done I paid for the food and we began to walk back to the apartment. Sakura-chan said she wanted to walk through the park before we went back so I lead her to the park. We walked and talked until we came across about four couples in the park making-out.

"Uhhh did we wander into a make-out spot?" I said.

"Come on Naruto-kun this isn't right let's go." She said while she took my hand and began to walk back.

She was to focused on getting out of there she didn't notice the rock that was in her way and tripped on it.

"Sakura-chan!" I said as I caught her.

"Naruto-kun?" She said as she looked up into my eyes.

I leaned my head down closer to her's and she lifted her head up closer to mine. The distance between us closed and we were locked in a passionate kiss she moved her arms around my neck while I put my arms around her waist. I ran my tounge over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing my tounge in. Our tounges waged war on each other for a bit then all of a sudden Sakura-chan stopped and released from me.

"Naruto-kun maybe we should continue this in private." She said.

I got what she meant and lead her back to out apartment as fast as I could. Once we were there I unlocked the door and we went inside after we were in I closed the door. Sakura-chan took my hand and lead me to the bedroom. We began another make-out session she grabbed my head and ran her hands through my hair. Before I knew it we were on the bed with her on the bottom and me on top.

**LEMON (switching to Sakura's P.O.V)**

We began kissing again then I started to remove his coat. Once it was off I fisted his beautiful golden locks in my hands again. He began to unzip my shirt and I began to unbuckle his belt. Once my shirt was off he reached behind my back and unclipped my bra he wasn't wasting anytime neither was I because as he got my bra off I was able to pull off his belt. He stopped kissing me and sat up I was goning to ask what was wrong when all of a sudden he pulled me into his lap then started to kiss me again. We took off our shoes and socks just so we wouldn't forget before we actually started.

"Mmmm. Sakura-chan your skin is so smooth ya know that?" He whispered into my ear making me blush.

He lowered me back onto the bed and took off my shorts leaving me in only my pink panties. I felt it wasn't fair I was just about naked in front of him and all he had taken off was his coat, a belt, plus his boots and socks. So I quickly stripped him of all of his other clothes except his black boxers that already had a bulge in them. I looked up at him and smiled as did he. He pushed me back onto the bed and slid my panties off of me. He lowered himself to my "private" part and placed a small kiss on them. I gasped in pleasure then he gave it a lick which made me moan in pleasure.

"Ooohh! Naruto-kun that feels so good!" I moaned out.

Then he slid a finger into me I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. He continued to lick me and thrust his fingers in and out of me. Before I could register what was happening I screamed from the orgasm he gave me.

"Naruto-kun I want to return the favor so please lie down for me." I said as I began to sit up.

He shook his head no and kissed me again he took off his boxers then rubbed the head of his penis over my opening.

"Sakura-chan I'm going in now." He told me.

I nodded my head yes and he plunged into my pussy. I felt so good I screamed out his name. He kept at a slow pace for a bit then began to go faster and faster until he lifted me up. He pinned me to the wall and thrusted into me even faster I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ugh! God Sakura-chan your so tight and wet your sucking me in." He whispered huskily into my ear.

He kissed my neck and sucked on it giving me a hicky. He was going so fast I couldn't even begin to understand how he was still able to hold me up.

"Sakura-chan I'm gonna cum is it okay if I release inside?" He asked.

I nodded yes because I was close too. He kept going and I could myself getting closer until I couldn't hold it anymore and my inner walls tightened around his dick. With my orgasm it was enough to send him over the edge as he released inside me and I loved the feeling of it his cum was hot and thick. Before my mind could register what was going on he threw me back on the bed and lifted my legs over my head. He began thrusting again and I screamed out his name in ecstacy just before his hot seed erupted into my womb. He pulled out of me and put his arms under my armpits then lifted me on top of as he pulled the blanket over us. He had his arm around me while I used him as a pillow.

"I love you Naruto-kun." I told him as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." I heard him say just before I fell asleep.

**LEMON OVER(switching back to Naruto P.O.V. next chapter.**

**So yea there was my attempt at a lemon and well you know please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo whats up people**

**Heh I'm back anyway lets get this chapter going.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sob)**

I woke up with the weight of Sakura-chan on me. I looked down at her and smiled while I gently stroked her hair. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into my chest. I stopped stroking her hair and started to stretch my arms which caused Sakura-chan to wake up due to the extra movement of the bed.

"Hmmmm? Naruto-kun why are we up so early?" She asked clearly annoyed by being woken up.

"Uh Sakura-chan it's not early in fact it's about 11:30." I told her.

"Well it's still pretty early." She said as she got off of me.

When she got up the blanket fell off of her and the light shining through the curtains shined on her skin making her look like a goddess.

"My god Sakura-chan you're so beautiful." I said as I leant up and gave her a kiss.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun." She said.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. After a while she got out with a white towel that had the apartment complex's logo on it. Once she was out I got up and took a shower as well. As I stand there in the shower letting the hot water wash me down my mind began to wander about if this was how the upper class lived how did the leaders of _AKATSUKI_ live most likely like fat pigs. Once my shower was done I dried myself off and got dressed into the clothes I wore yesterday as they were the only ones I had at the moment.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura-chan said while she got dressed as well.

"Yeah what's up Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering maybe we should go out and see what this town has for entertainment ya know." She replied.

"Hey yeah that's a good idea Sakura-chan how about after we get something to eat we do that." I said.

She nodded her head yes and we walked out of the apartment locking it behind us. We went back to that Ichiraku's place. We sat down and ordered our food and to my surprise Sakura-chan actually ate twice as much as me and I had about 8 bowls of ramen. After we were done eating we paid and went to see what else this city had to offer. We found amusement parks,dance clubs, clothing stores where we both bought new clothes nothing fancy just a couple of other styles of what we already had plus some more underwear, and in Sakura-chan's case about 20 black thongs along with a silky feeling nightgown that was transparent except for the breasts but hey you don't hear me complaining.

Once we were done shopping we dropped our clothes off at the apartment and went back for a nice day on the town. We did this for about a month until one morning I woke up and found Sakura-chan in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

"Hey Sakura-chan you alright?" I asked with great concern.

She shook her head no then began to throw up again.

"Oh geez c'mon let's get you to a hospital." I said as I got dressed into my basic outfit.

I went over to her and picked her up bridal style she was wearing the same thing she had been when she went to sleep her new pink nightgown. I went outside and down to the office.

"Excuse me but where's the nearest hospital?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"About thirty minutes down the road fifteen if you run." She answered.

I thanked her and began to run in the direction she pointed. Just as she said after about fifteen minutes of running I came upon a hospital I rushed in and headed towards the reception desk.

"Hey there's something wrong with my girlfriend please help her." I pleaded.

"Please calm down sir I'll call for a doctor right now." She said.

I nodded and took a deep breath and after about five minutes a female doctor came down.

"Now what's the problem here?" She asked.

"It's my girlfriend something's wrong with her." I told her.

She turned and looked at me with Sakura-chan in my arms. She placed her hand on Sakura-chan's forehead.

"Hmm she doesn't seem to have a fever can you tell me exactly what happened?" She asked.

I told her that when I woke up I found Sakura-chan hunched over the toilet vomitting. She placed a finger under her chin and her lower lip protruded a bit like in a thinking pose.

"It could simply be a stomach virus or maybe the beginning of the stomach flu either way lets get her an examination. Follow me." She said and began to walk off.

I followed her as she told me until we came to a room labeled EXAMINATION.

"Alright give me the girl and I'll see you here in a bit." She said with her arms outstretched.

Reluctantly I gave up Sakura-chan to her and sat down on one of the benches provided outside the room. After only three minutes the doctor came back out.

"Well what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Relax sir there's nothing wrong with her unless you count her being pregnant a sickness." She told me.

"She's pregnant? As in carring an unborn child pregnant?" I asked her.

"Well sir I'm not sure how many types of being pregnant there are but yes that's what kind of pregnant she is congratulations sir you're gonna be a daddy." She said with a smile evident under her surgical mask.

"Thank you may I go in and see her?" I asked.

"No because she isn't in there we moved her into a room. It's room number 134S on the third level." She told me.

"Thanks again." I told her as I went to the nearest elevator.

I got in and hit the button with a big 3 on it. Once the doors closed that annoying elevator music started. Luckily for me the ride was short, the second those doors opened I rocketed out of the elevator and shot down the hall. I ran past doors until I found her room, I took a breath to calm down and opened the door. I looked inside and there she was lying in those weird hospital beds still garmented in her nightgown.

"You feeling okay Sakura-chan?" I asked as I walked in.

"Hm? Oh yeah I feel fine Naruto-kun." She said as she faced me.

I walked towards her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Heh. Guess we're gonna be parents now huh Sakura-chan" I said.

She nodded and placed her hand over mine, she looked up at me with a warm smile. I smiled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell the truth Naruto-kun I'm kinda worried I mean we're only nineteen-years-old are we fit to be parents at our age?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah I've got the same worries but hey we'll alright I mean after all we survived twelve years of that insane organization." I told her.

She nodded again and began to rub my hand across her belly.

"So what are we gonna name him or her?" She asked.

"Hmmm well I was thinking if it's a boy I had always liked the names Jin, Kazuya or maybe Minato." I told her.

"Those are good but what about if the baby is a girl?" She asked again.

"Well the only names I can think of are either Kushina or Misa." I said once again.

"Hmm. Kushina I like that name." She said while she continued to rub my hand across her stomach.

"Sakura-chan do you wanna go home?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and stopped rubbing my hand across my stomach. She gripped my hand and I hoisted her up off the bed. She let go of my hand and got the wrinkles out of her nightgown I turned around and stretched I bent down then suddenly felt a weight on my back.

"Sakura-chan what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Mmnn. Carry me." She said as she let out a yawn and placed her head ontop of mine.

With a sigh I put my hands under her thighs and began to carry her out of the room. We got out of the hospital and began to walk back to our apartment. Once we were there I opened the door carried her to the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. I looked at the clock and to my surprise it was already 5:00 P.M. with a stretch and a yawn I plopped down next to her. I got on my side and threw my arm around her waist, I pulled her close then sleep claimed me.

I woke up the next morning and saw that Sakura-chan was still in bed with me. She woke up a couple minutes after me and looked up at me then smiled. I smiled back and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"C'mon Sakura-chan you should shower and get into a different change of clothes." I said as I sat up.

She pouted but agreed and went to take a shower, I couldn't help but notice she took in the smallest thong that she bought with her to change into. Once she came out all she had on was the thong and a matching black bra. I turned away from her so she wouldn't notice the nose bleed and bulge in my pants.

"Aww what's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked in a playful manner.

"N-Nothing's wrong." I stammered out.

She sighed out an annoyed breath and stormed out to the kitchen. She came back in with a cup of instant ramen she placed it down next to me she said if I wanted I could have it but decided no after all she's the one has our unborn child. When I looked back at her she was dressed and making her way back over to her ramen.

"So Naruto-kun what are we gonna do toda

She was never able to finish her sentence because out of nowhere the window shattered and a man in a black cloak with red cloud looking designs on it came through. He had sakura under his arm the man's and I's eyes locked his were red blood red with three comma looking marks. He had black hair drew back into a ponytail and his bangs split the hung on either part of his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto A.K.A. _PROTO-TYPE K._" The man said.

"Yeah what do you want?!" I yelled at him.

"Now there's no need to yell Naruto-kun after all I'm just here to retrieve our experiment also to show you what your power the _SHARINGAN_ can truly do." He answered.

He gently dropped Sakura-chan and rushed at me with his _SHARINGAN_ active. He kneed me in the stomach the pain made me start to double over, he took the opportunity to karate chop me in the back of the neck. As my head bent back he punched me into the wall, before I knew what had happened he had a grip around my neck and slammed me into the wall once again. He stared straight into my eyes and right before me his eyes began to spin rapidly until they resembled a three pointed shuriken with a hole in the middle most likely being his pupil in this form of the _SHARINGAN._

"Tsukuyomi." He said under his breath.

Next thing I know I'm in a red and black world strapped to a cross.

"In this world I control time and space. For the next seventy-two hours you will be stabbed over and over again." The man said.

True to his word he thrusted a sword under my ribs. I blinked looked up and then there were two of him. They both stabbed me at the same time, while still holding the stoic expression on his face while he continued to torture me. After what felt like an eternity I was back in the outside world and dropped from the wall.

"Naruto-kun!!" Sakura-chan yelled.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do to him?!" She yelled at the man.

He just ignored her and bent down to my level. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Do you know who I am Naruto-kun?" He asked me.

I shook my head or at least as much as I could.

"Hmph. I figured as much after all twelve years with the only actual human contact is with _TYPE-S_ over there." He said and closed his eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked interested as to why my enemy actually seemed sad.

"You see when your parents died or should I say when OUR parents died I was attending a private school, meant to create some of the best buissness men in the world. The school year was almost over and I was gonna come home for summer break so I could see mother and father again. Mostly though I wanted to see you again after all you're my little brother, but that's when I got the news our parents were murdered and you were taken to an orphanage or at least that's what the _AKATSUKI_ boardmen told me. Once they told me I was pissed as hell I mean someone had beaten me to the punch to killing our parents. Luckily though I was able to kill the rest of our family: uncles, aunts you name the family title I got to them I killed them and after I kill your precious Sakura-chan I'm gonna kill you Uchiha Naruto!" He explained.

"W-What are you talking about?!" I yelled at him.

"They told me this might happen you see Naruto-kun your actual name is Uchiha Naruto." He said.

"N-N-No way my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" I yelled once again.

"Wrong you see they gave you our mother's maiden name because they knew if anyone found out that they were experimenting on an Uchiha without the permission of the child's parents they would have to relocate to a different area and somehow move all thier experiments without any of them getting out into the open world like you two have." He explained once again.

"You said you're my older brother so tell me what's your name?" I asked him.

"Uchiha Itachi." He answered.

"Okay now then what were our parent's names I can't remember." I asked again.

"Our father's name was Uchiha Minato. Our mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina." He answered.

That's why those names sounded so familiar they were my parent's names now it made sense why I was so fond of those names.

"Hmph. Well Naruto-kun it's been fun but I have to go." Itachi said as he let go of my face and walked back to Sakura-chan.

"GRRR! Get away from her you bastard!!." I yelled as I ran after him.

He turned around and kicked me right in the gut sending me back into the wall. That's when Itachi came and gripped my throat again he held me at half arm's length.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in such an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life then one day come before me with the same eyes I bare now." He said as he let me go and took Sakura-chan away.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" She yelled as she was taken away from me.

"Sakura-chan." I whispered to myself.

I sat there on the floor for three maybe four hours I don't know I just sat there thinking if that man, if Itachi really was my older brother was I going to become just like him and better yet how did he get the _SHARINGAN_ did they give him the same surgery as me or was it in our blood? All these questions flooded my mind until it told me to get up, go get my sword and find those bastards who ordered the abduction of Sakura-chan. So that's exactly what I did.

**well there ya go another chapter of my story**

**so yea as you can tell I made Itachi evil like everyone thinks he is oh and also Naruto's sharingan looks like the fully matured one ya know with three comma marks except his Mangekyou is exactly like Madara Uchiha's if you don't know what that looks like then google search it it looks awesome in my opinion.**

**well see ya.**


End file.
